


Lost Moonlight

by LadySaphira13



Category: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Bisexual Character, CEO Wang Yi Bo, Enemies to Lovers, Jealous Wang Yi Bo, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Xiao Zhan | Sean, Possessive Wang Yi Bo, Protective Wang Yi Bo, Protective Xiao Zhan | Sean
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySaphira13/pseuds/LadySaphira13
Summary: Wang Yibo e Sun Enxi são amigos de infância, mas por meio de suas famílias poderosas e influentes, que são responsáveis por duas grandes empresas formam uma aliança prometendo uni-los por meio de um casamento e juntar os negócios. Porém Sun se apaixona por Xiao, um jovem humilde e trabalhador e decide não levar o casamento adiante, abandonando Yibo ao altar perante a mídia, algo que deixou Yibo, seu ex noivo e amigo de infância profundamente humilhado.Em retaliação Yibo quer se vingar de Sun e usa Xiao como pretexto, determinado a arruinar sua vida, mas o que ele não esperava era se encontrar cada vez mais envolvido por esse homem.Ou seja, o que começou como vingança para Yibo se transformou em um jogo e por fim inevitavelmente em uma obsessão.baseada nesse vídeo- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5KMABwhBe8
Relationships: Ji Li/Wang Zhuocheng/Liu Haikuan, Wang Yi Bo/Original Female Character(s), Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Xiao Zhan | Sean/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Beginning of a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> fic baseada nesse vídeo- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5KMABwhBe8

Xiao Zhan nunca fora um homem que costumava sonhar sempre que adormecia. Com dois empregos de meio período, uma faculdade trancada e alguns bicos que ele arrumava como doceiro em alguns finais de semana, ele mal tinha tempo simplesmente para respirar, quem dirá sonhar. Porém se ele achava que as coisas não pudessem piorar na sua vida ele estava enganado.

Ele conheceu Sun Enxi na cafeteria em que ele trabalhava meio período na parte da manhã. Ela era uma das clientes frequentes do lugar. Sempre muito bem vestida e perfumada, chegava todos os dias no mesmo horário e saia no mesmo horário também.

Ela sempre pegava um chá e dois bolinhos açucarados com baunilha, ficava sentada em uma das mesas por pelo menos 40 min, depois pagava a conta com seu cartão Black e ia embora.

Apesar dela ser linda e simpática, literalmente um doce de pessoa. Ele nunca pensou em se aproximar muito dela como os outros atendentes faziam. Para Xiao Zhan, ela era apenas mais uma cliente como qualquer outra que entrava no café, mesmo que qualquer cego notaria o jeito sedutor que ela olhava para ele, que era claramente um olhar de interesse. Ele não ligava, contanto que não atrapalhasse seu desempenho no trabalho, ela poderia olha-lo à vontade.

Algumas vezes ela puxava uma conversa enquanto ele ia entregar seu pedido, ela até o tinha lembrado que eles já foram colegas na escola. Não que esse detalhe importasse muito para ele, isso tinha sido em outra vida quando seu pai ainda era vivo e eles eram bem financeiramente a ponto de ele frequentar uma escola de prestigio. Xiao Zhan sempre sorria cortando o assunto dela ao pedir licença.

Só o fato de Sun Enxi portar uma grande aliança cravejava de diamantes em uma de suas mãos, já deixava claro que ela era comprometida e que Xiao Zhan deveria se manter bem longe dela. E era assim que ele mantinha as coisas, apenas no profissionalismo. Manter distância dela era a melhor forma de não confundir as coisas.

Vivendo sozinho com sua mãe por muito tempo desde que seu pai faleceu e a responsabilidade da casa tendo caído sobre ele, seu único pensamento é sobreviver e prover sua família.

Namorar, pelo que ele experimentou, muitas vezes não era uma experiência muito agradável, e ele preferia continuar assim sozinho. Já havia sido magoado algumas vezes por se importar demais com relacionamentos que não valiam a pena. Já estava farto da paixão e toda a sua bagagem.

Mas certo dia tudo mudou, ele foi atender Sun para pegar seu pedido de sempre e a encontrou chorando. No início ele pensou em dar as costas e voltar quando ela tivesse melhor e mais calma, mas quando viu, ela já estava desabafando seus problemas para ele e sendo o homem gentil que era, a confortou em um momento de tristeza e vulnerabilidade.

Ser obrigada por sua família a casar-se com um amigo de infância por conta de uma fusão de empresas, era complicado.

Ele se pegou sentindo pena dela, por mais que tivesse dinheiro, as coisas não eram boas. Pensou em dar algum conselho pessoal, mas ele falaria o que?

Ele apenas a ouviria sem julgar e pela expressão dela parecia ser o suficiente, até que seu chefe chamou sua atenção e ele teve que voltar para o balcão pois tinha clientes esperando.

-Me desculpe desabafar meus problemas com você. –Disse Sun gentilmente quando ele voltou para entregar seu chá e os bolinhos na mesa dela. – Afinal eu não posso reclamar, todo mundo tem seus problemas.

Ele sorriu gentilmente para conforta-la. Não era sábio dizer a ela que o problema dela era praticamente uma bomba e que nem todo mundo era obrigado a se casar por causa de uma fusão de empresas, mas algo lhe dizia que não era algo a se dizer para ela no momento.

-Tudo bem senhorita, acredite que coisas vão melhorar – Disse ele notando que a esposa de seu chefe lhe olhava torno atrás do balcão da cafeteria. – Vou precisar ir por um momento, mas qualquer coisa me chame. 

-Pode deixar...e obrigada por me ouvir.

Ele sorriu ao responder.

-O prazer foi meu.

Conforme o tempo passava as idas de Sun Enxi as cafeterias aumentavam e as conversas evoluíam para conversas mais pessoais e eventualmente a saídas fora do expediente de trabalho aconteciam.

Xiao Zhan mal notava, mais a cada encontro, a cada conversa ele se envolvia mais profundamente com Sun. Primeiro um toque, depois um beijo. Até que as coisas chegaram a um ponto onde não tinham como voltar atrás.

Ele realmente não queria mais problemas em sua vida do que já tinha, mas as coisas com ela foram acontecendo sem ele ter controle.

As vezes depois que eles dormiam juntos, quando ela ia embora. Ele colocava a cabeça no travesseiro e pensava na bola de neve que sua vida estava se tornando. Parecia um carma, um erro que ele estava fadado a sempre cometer ao namorar alguém. Não que ele devesse comparar seu ex namorado canalha que o traiu quando ele ainda estava apenas aceitando sua bissexualidade. Xiao Zhan realmente não deveria comparar aquele maldito com a doce e amorosa Sun, mas a sua hipocrisia em se envolver mais e mais com alguém que ele sabia que poderia trazer problemas mais tarde era demais até para alguém como ele.

Ela uma herdeira milionária fadada a se casar com algum cara ricaço bem-sucedido, mas que pelo menos podia dar a ela a boa vida que ela estava acostumada a viver.

E ele? O que ele tinha de bom para oferecer para ela? Um pobre homem que passava a maior parte do dia e de vez em quando boa parte da noite também, trabalhando incansavelmente para pagar as contas e sobreviver com sua mãe, não podia oferecer muito.

Várias e vezes ele tinha preparado um bom discurso sobre terminar a relação dos dois, mas quanto mais as coisas evoluíam ele não conseguia dizer nada. Ele tinha um carinho imenso por ela e não podia abandona-la em um momento de conflitos assim. E tudo piorou quando ele descobriu que ela se casaria no dia seguinte. Ela estava surtando sem saber o que fazer e muito menos ele sabia. Porém com seus traumas passados, estava mais certo do que nunca de que não tinha intenção nenhuma de estar em um triangulo amoroso com ninguém, novamente. 

Logo ela seria uma mulher bem casada e as coisas não poderiam ficar do jeito que estavam, com ele dividindo Sun com outro homem.

Ele precisava terminar esse relacionamento confuso de uma vez por todas e ter sua paz de espirito de volta, mas pela primeira vez quando teve coragem de desabafar para Sun e terminar tudo o que quer eles tinham, acabou descobrindo que ela abandonou o noivo ao altar e por consequência tinha sido deserdada.

Naquele dia ele bebeu pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentia-se culpado por ter levado Sun a desgraça, se tivesse confessado seus temores antes, ela ainda teria uma vida boa com tudo o que tinha direito. Agora sim que ele não podia abandona-la. A culpa o corroía profundamente.

-Eu sinto muito Sunny. –Disse ele se sentindo um lixo. – Se você não tiver um lugar para ficar eu posso falar com minha mãe e podemos dar um jeito.

Ela sorriu gentilmente negando. Apesar de estar triste, não poderia sobrecarregar Xiao Zhan desse jeito.

-Não se preocupe comigo Xiao Zhan, eu sabia que isso poderia acontecer. –Disse Sun afagando os cabelos dele carinhosamente. – Eu tenho me precavido desde que me decidi que casar não era o que eu queria, vou morar com uma amiga por um tempo, não quero incomodar você e sua mãe.

Xiao Zhan suspirou assentindo.

-Eu estou aqui se você precisar, não tenho muito dinheiro, mas posso falar com a senhora Yu e pegar alguns turnos extras e...

Sun rapidamente deu um longo e carinhoso beijo em Xião Zhan o interrompendo para que ele parasse de divagar.

Por um momento ele ofegou surpreso, mas em seguida correspondeu o beijo da mesma forma avida que ela. Tinha gosto de álcool, mas ela não se importou muito.

Ela interrompeu o beijo depois de um minuto deixando Xião Zhan meio grogue. Ela riu de sua expressão.

Ele era a personificação da inocência e da bondade, talvez seja por isso que ela tinha sido apegada a ele tão rápido.

-Por mais que eu acho bonitinho sua preocupação eu não acho necessário –Ela fez aspas com as mãos e Xiao Zhan sorriu amarelo – Como eu disse a responsabilidade disso tudo é minha, fui eu que decidi levar as coisas do casamento até o último minuto então é mais do que justo que eu aguente as consequências.

Xiao Zhan suspirou negando. Ela não era a única culpada. Se ele não tivesse se deixado se envolver assim as coisas não tinham acabado dessa forma.

-Não importa Sun, ainda assim se você precisar de qualquer coisa de mim eu farei o possível para te ajudar.

Ela assentiu concordando e para quebrar o clima Xiao Zhan se viu a surpreendendo. Ele a imobilizando na cama e começou um serie de cosquinhas nela para tentar arrancar um riso sincero de seus lábios.

Sun começou a rir e se mexer, tentando escapar do agarre dele.

-Para seu bobo! – Ela deu um tapa em seu ombro percebendo a intenção dele de brincar com ela, mas que acabou não durando muito já que Xião Zhan se jogou do seu lado da cama e começou a bocejar.

Estava sentindo-se sonolento. Aquele dia tinha sido cansativo no trabalho e para ajudar ele tinha enchido a cara por conta das surpresas. Seria sorte se ele não tivesse uma longa ressaca no dia seguinte.

Sun sorriu ao ver sua expressão sonolenta.

Xiao Zhan era um dos homens mais gentis que ela conheceu. Não contaria a ele que um dos motivos dela não querer morar com ele era Yibo. A conversa acalorada que ela teve com ele em particular fora da igreja e de metade do público que estava gravando o casamento não tinha sido muito legal. Wang Yibo estava com muita raiva dela.

Sun continuou afagando os cabelos de Xiao Zhan, até vê-lo quase dormindo.

-Xiao Zhan. – Chamou ela averiguando se ele já dormiu.

-Hm... – Respondeu preguiçoso.

–Eu sei que isso tudo aconteceu muito rápido, mas pela primeira vez a muito tempo me sinto livre, acho que as coisas finalmente vão ficar bem -As palavras de Sun eram acompanhadas de esperança. Ela queria mais que tudo estar certa. - Eu sinto isso! 

Xiao Zhan assentiu com os olhos fechados, a esperança surgindo em seu peito também.

Porém, o que Xiao Zhan não sabia era que ele não poderia estar tão errado como naquele momento.

**(...)**

Yibo estava sentado atrás de uma grande mesa de mogno, sua cadeira de frente para uma janela. Seus dedos estão entrelaçados, os polegares pressionados contra o queixo; ele é, para todo o mundo, uma imagem de compostura.

-Falem. – Diz somente. Sua voz grave soando com eco pela sala.

Um dos dois homens do outro lado de sua mesa estremece. Conhecido apenas como Sr. Zene, um dos responsáveis pelo marketing na empresa.

-Sinto muito, senhor, mas os jornais não querem deixar as notícias do casamento morrerem tão cedo.

Yibo não diz nada. Seus dedos se apertam, imperceptíveis a olho nu.

O Sr. Zene continua a divagar.

-Nós procuramos pessoalmente uma solução junto ao todo pessoal do marketing e a única solução é não deixar a fusão acontecer agora.

-Porque? – Questionou Yibo suavemente. Ele não estava a fim de perder um acordo que renderia milhões, só porque a cadela que ele passou parte de sua confiando estava fodendo com outro homem.

\- Por conta da má publicidade as ações da Sun Corporation correm grandes riscos de caírem e não é sensato arriscarmos que a nossa empresa as perca também. –Respondeu Sr. Yuni, o terceiro assistente pessoal de Yibo em um ano. Ele gostava de pessoas competentes afinal.

A cadeira gira. Yibo sente um grande prazer em ver o resto da cor sumir do rosto dos dois senhores. 

\- Eu perderei a chance de fazer uma fusão que envolve milhões de dólares, porque meu pessoal a quem eu pago um gordo salario não consegue abafar um simples escândalo? - Ele diz, a voz enrolando em torno das palavras.

O Sr. Zeni e o senhor Sr. Yuni negam com a cabeça, mudos.

Meio minuto depois o escritório do décimo andar explode.

Três minutos depois, os senhores Zene e Yuni são vistos correndo da sala do CEO Wang Yibo das industrias Zhan Corporation com seus olhos brilhantes de terror. Sabiam que ele ficaria furioso, mas não estavam preparados para a perca de compostura do homem desse jeito.

O escritório de Yibo agora é uma confusão de papéis e canetas quebradas. Sua cadeira foi levantada e agora está de cabeça para baixo, com as rodas girando sem rumo. Ele está respirando com dificuldade, o peito arfando, mas está se sentindo muito melhor do que há um momento.

Há muitos que consideram Yibo um homem frio, simplesmente um modelo de autocontrole e paciência. Se for pego em um dia bom ele provara que o orador está correto, mas se for pego em um dia ruim, muito ruim como o que ele anda tendo nos últimos dias, com os repórteres atrás dele como larvas, querendo expor sua vida para o público, certamente em algum momento ele explodirá. Como ele fez nesse momento.

Com um suspiro cansado, ele reúne seus papéis e a si mesmo, desacelerando sua respiração até que sua cabeça esteja clara. 

O relatório preliminar deste mês foi entregue no começo da semana e as coisas na empresa estavam indo de vento em polpa. Tudo estava correndo bem para a fusão acontecer. O dinheiro da Zhan Corporation iria triplicar seu valor e de praxe conseguiria se unir a Sun Corporation e tornar-se uma única empresa.

As duas empresas sempre foram líderes no mundo dos negócios, tanto que as famílias amigas formaram uma aliança por meio de um contrato de casamento entre Yibo e Sun ainda jovens, mas não contavam com a passionalidade da moça em questão.

Yibo sempre aceitou calado o que seu pai propusera e depois que sua mãe e ele se foram em um acidente de carro, fazia mais sentido continuar o que ele queria em vida, talvez por medo de decepcioná-lo ou para honrar suas memorias, diferente de seu irmão mais velho que negou a seguir carreira nos negócios da família.

Com Sun era outra história, seus pais faziam questão assim como o tio de Yibo um dos acionistas da Zhan Corporation em manter o contrato em vigor.

Yibo não se opôs. O casamento seria apenas um negócio, ele já estava até mesmo preparado para oferecer o divórcio, assim que a cláusula de um ano expirasse.

Mas o que Sun fez para ele não tem perdão, ela feriu sua confiança e seu ego profundamente. Ela o fez sentir-se humilhado publicamente perante a pessoas que o conheciam.

 _´´Não posso me casar com você, não somos mais criança´´_ Essas foram as palavras exatas que ela usou antes de correr para fora da igreja, deixando ele lá com uma expressão chocada em frente à imprensa e sua família.

Yibo não conseguia acreditar. Foram mais de uma década de relacionamento e mesmo assim não foram o suficiente para ela ter pelo menos a decência de contar a ele que não queria casar-se.

Pelo carinho que sentia por Sun, ele até poderia ter pago os milhões envolvidos na rescisão do contrato. Tinha certeza que seus pais onde quer que eles estivessem entenderiam que sua felicidade viria em primeiro lugar. Se Sun tivesse ao menos falado para ele e desabafado seus temores as coisas seriam diferentes.

Tantos anos de amizade e companheirismo não significaram nada? Ele sabia que suas ações ao optar por cometer esse ato em frente ao mundo foram de desespero. Conhecia muito bem os gananciosos pais que ela tinha, mas se em algum momento ela tivesse sido sincera, os dois poderiam ter inventado algo e assim que a fusão que todo mundo queria acontecesse, eles terminariam o casamento de fachada e cada um viveria sua vida feliz e sem complicações, mas pelo visto a amizade deles não foi o suficiente para ela.

Yibo nunca ligou com os relacionamentos extraconjugais que Sun tinha, contando que ela também não ligasse com os dele.

Ele não era um santo afinal, já havia dormido com muitos homens e mulheres enquanto estava com ela, porém a descrição sempre foi um dos acordos dos dois, poderiam fazer o que quisessem contando que não atrapalhasse em suas imagens públicas. O namoro de fachada era benéfico para eles. 

Diabos, eles eram amigos de infância.

Mas não, ela foi tão baixa a ponto de trair sua confiança sem se importar com seus sentimentos e sua imagem.

Sun realmente o fez se sentir humilhado de todas as formas possíveis ao abandona-lo na frente de seus familiares, amigos e clientes em pleno altar.

Não importa o carinho que ele algum dia já sentiu –sentia- por ela, ele iria faze-la pagar.


	2. Bad Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Novo capítulo no ar. Espero que seja satisfatório.

Yibo pega seu telefone e disca para alguém de confiança.

-Olá! –Diz a voz masculina do outro lado da linha. –Quanto tempo eim filha da puta!

Yibo ri, definitivamente as boas maneiras nunca chegaram para esse cara.

-Vou direto ao ponto, preciso que você descubra algo para mim.

-Eu devo mencionar isso ao seu irmão?

-Obvio que não, Liu é certinho demais. 

A pessoa suspira antes de falar, mas o seu entusiasmo nunca se vai de sua voz.

-Tudo bem, só me mande os dados e vê se não some dessa vez.

-Só faça o que eu preciso e será bem recompensado.

-Acha que eu ligo para seu dinheiro?

Yibo bufa, antes de rolar os olhos.

Zhuocheng era um homem de temperamento difícil, mas que fazia o serviço por prazer e não pela grana. Além disso o homem tinha alguma coisa com seu irmão que Yibo mal intendia.

-Certo, depois que eu resolver esse lance, nós podemos marcar alguma coisa.

-Tudo bem. – A pessoa do outro lado da linha sorriu satisfeita. – Me dê duas semanas.

-E porque não uma? –Provoca Yibo e o homem no telefone ri alto.

-Se você quer que eu faça as coisas escondidas de Liu, preciso deix...

Yibo ofega antes de interrompê-lo. Ele nem queria saber como Zhuocheng faria isso. Credo. A vida sexual de seu irmão não interessava para ele. 

-Estou desligando, mandarei os dados por e-mail. – Yibo desliga o telefone antes de ouvir a risada de Chang Zhuocheng ao fundo. 

**(...)**

Xiao Zhan estava na metade do caminho para casa quando seu celular toca. Já são oito da noite e ele sente seu corpo dolorido por ter trabalhado mais de 12 horas. 

-Olá?

-Xiao Zhan, amigo! – A voz do outro lado canta. -Onde você está?

-Estou indo para casa. - Xiao Zhan responde bem-humorado. 

-Já? Cara, a noite mal começou!

-Talvez para você, - Diz Xiao Zhan apressando os passos. – Trabalhei praticamente três turnos hoje e me sinto morto.

-Bah, você me conhece.- Ele pode ouvir o homem rindo para ele. -Eu saio às cinco nos dias de sexta, enquanto meu irmão está em reunião.

-Escondido de Yizhou é claro. – Completa Xiao Zhan brincando.

Ji ofega.

-É claro, senão ele enxeria meu saco até eu pedir aos céus para morrer.

Xiao Zhan tem certeza que Yizhou sabe das escapadas de Ji e não liga, mas não seria ele que contaria essa façanha a seu amigo.

–Então porque milagre você me ligou realmente?

Ji ri do outro lado da linha.

-Você me conhece tão bem Xiao Zhan, na verdade eu liguei para saber as novidades.

Xiao Zhan poderia imaginar que ele estava abafando uma risada.

-Que novidades? – Xiao Zhan pergunta enquanto para na esquina e espera o semáforo mudar.

-Sobre seu relacionamento com a Sun Enxi é claro! –Diz Ji Li cantarolando.

Xiao Zhan revira os olhos com humor, Ji é tão fofoqueiro.

-Então você já está sabendo.

-Claro que eu estou sabendo, o escanda-lo está em todos os jornais faz mais de um mês, além disso eu meio que liguei os pontos.

Xiao Zhan suspira, sentindo o humor vacilar, enquanto Ji continuava a falar.

\- Mas não se preocupe, os ratos da imprensa estão focados mais na parte econômica. -Ji Li ri anasalado -Ninguém imagina que a princesa da Sun Corporation deixou o altar para ficar com seu amor verdadeiro.

-Isso parece uma dor de cabeça. -Xiao Zhan resmunga lembrando-se do motivo de não acompanhar mais os noticiários.

-Pois é, algumas revistas sensacionalistas ousam fazer suposições, mas nada que atrapalhe você e a Sun. 

-Ótimo, ela não merece a maioria dos boatos. 

O resto de sua caminhada até em casa é preenchida com uma análise detalhada de Ji Li sobre seu relacionamento e algumas especulações de algum frequentador avido da mesma boate que a dele.

-Então esse é o cara da vez?

-Cara? Meu amigo, são os _caras_ da vez. –Ji para de falar por um momento como se estivesse pensando, então solta a perola em cima de Xiao Zhan de uma vez -É errado eu querer os dois?

-Serio Ji, dois? –Brinca Xiao Zhan chegando à sua casa.

Ele notou que o carro de Sun estava estacionado na frente. Um sorriso mal contido pinta seus lábios.

\- Mas serio eu estou confuso, um é a personificação de um Santo e o outro apesar de ser todo nervosinho é um Deus.

Xiao Zhan balança a cabeça negando, como se não acreditasse o quão sem vergonha era o amigo.

-Por mais que eu seja seu amigo e tudo mais, esse é o momento para eu dizer que essa conversa está indo para um rumo que eu vou me sentir constrangido.

Jin inspira profundamente antes de fingir uma tristeza.

\- Sabe Xiao Zhan eu preciso de conselhos!

Xiao Zhan ri alto, balançando a cabeça como se não acreditasse no que Jin falou.

-Você quer pedir conselhos logo para mim? – Brinca ele. – Você sabe muito bem do meu histórico ruim de relacionamentos, e se você não sabe tenho certeza que você deva estar com amnesia, não sou a melhor pessoa a te dizer nada.

-Devo confessar que você foi meio azarado em ter sua primeira experiência bi com um cafajeste e eu sei que isso mais do que tudo te traumatizou um pouco, mas nem todo mundo é igual okay. Aquele ser foi apenas uma maça podre em meio a um lindo pomar– Xiao Zhan revira os olhos ao soltar uma pequena lufada de ar e Ji Li continua – Além disso eu sei que sua atual namorada é uma mulher, mas que também é uma ótima pessoa e eu preciso de conselhos do meu melhor amigo por favor.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de conversa, um pouco constrangedoras para Xiao Zhan, Ji Li se despede dele e desliga o telefone, prometendo que marcariam algum dia para saírem e que ele era para levar Sun.

Ainda rindo Xiao Zhan logo entra em casa e encontra uma cena que aquece seu coração, sua mãe e Sun riam enquanto colocavam a comida na mesa. Ele não pode evitar sorrir com a cena, gemendo feliz com o cheiro maravilhoso que preenchia suas narinas.

\- Xiao Zhan! – Sua namorada o saúda alegre. 

Ele se aproxima dela e a cumprimenta com um leve selinho nos lábios. E depois vai para sua mãe e a abraça, dando um beijo em seus cabelos.

-A-Zhan, meu filho! – Diz sua mãe. -Você parece cansado.

-Não se preocupe mãe, eu vou ficar bem depois de algumas horas de sono.

-Sua mãe está certa, você deveria tirar alguns dias de folga. –Diz Sun e Sra. Xiao concorda. – Mas agora vá se lavar enquanto a gente termina aqui.

Xiao Zhan apenas assente com um sorriso largo, indo tomar uma rápida ducha antes que a comida esfriasse.

Os bicos e turnos extras que ele havia pego são necessários já que o trabalho recorrente não estava cobrindo todas as dívidas. Ele tinha muitas responsabilidades e o pouco que sua mãe ganhava na feira não era o suficiente para pagar a hipoteca da casa e cobrir com as medicações interruptas que ela tomava. Então Xiao Zhan dava o melhor de si e fazia o que podia para ganhar um extra.

Mesmo que sua mãe vivesse insistindo para ele trabalhar menos, ele continuaria. Ela não sabe, mas um dos motivos que ele trabalhava muito, era para cobrir as dívidas de jogo que seu pai havia feito antes de falecer.

E por medo de sua família ser prejudicada Xiao Zhan tomou a responsabilidade de pagar e quitar as tais dívidas, mas por sorte pela quantia em questão se ele continuasse pegando pelo menos alguns turnos extras, em dois meses ele terminaria de pagar e poderia finalmente voltar para a faculdade.

E essa era sua vida, isso que o movia a se levantar todo santo dia para trabalhar, seu empenho e o amor que ele tinha por sua família.

**(...)**

Enquanto o pequeno trio jantava, Sun observava o amor e carinho que havia na mesa.

Mesmo a família de Xiao Zhan sendo humilde, não faltava boas conversas e sorrisos. Enquanto em sua casa a essas horas seus pais provavelmente estariam sentados cada um em uma ponta da grande mesa sofisticada, que era sempre recheada com uma quantidade maior de comida que eles poderiam comer.

Sua mãe a mulher fria que sempre foi estaria pensando em como fazer o aparente escanda-lo desaparecer e seu pai viciado em trabalho pensaria em como ganhar com a perda da fusão.

Os dois agindo como se fossem desconhecidos e sem amor, como se o casamento deles fossem apenas um meio para atingir um único propósito, ganhar mais dinheiro.

-Sun. –Chamou Xiao Zhan olhando com uma expressão preocupada para ela. – Minha mãe perguntou se você quer sobremesa.

Ela olhou confusa para onde a mulher mais velha estava, notando só agora que a Sra. Xiao estava falando com ela, esperando pacientemente uma resposta sua sem perder o sorriso gentil nos lábios, algo que nunca veria vindo sua mãe por livre e espontânea vontade.

Sun não pode evitar sentir uma profunda tristeza, mas sorriu de volta para a senhora mascarando seus sentimentos, antes de responde-la.

-Oh quero sim se não for incomodo!

Depois do jantar a Sra. Xiao foi para o quarto assistir novela, deixando os pombinhos na sala namorando.

Eles assistiram um filme e conversaram sobre as novidades da galeria que ficaria pronta em algumas semanas e que se tudo desse certo ela iria ser sócia junto a colega de casa.

Xiao Zhan aproveitou e contou também que Ji Li tinha ligado e concordaram em saírem quando pudessem.

Alguns beijos e umas risadas a mais, por fim um pouco mais de dez horas ela resolveu ir para casa, notando que o namorado estava com uma expressão muito cansada.

-Preciso ir. –Diz ela levantando-se e desamarrotando o vestido com as mãos.

-Mas já? - Xiao Zhan faz um beicinho, mas ela apenas ri.

-Vem me levar até o carro.

-Sim senhora! – Concorda ele.

Xiao Zhan a leva até o carro e eles se abraçam, enquanto trocam um beijo longo e preguiçoso.

Sun é a primeira a desgrudar do beijo, mesmo não querendo.

-Por mais que eu ame seus beijos, você parece cansado demais.

Xiao Zhan sorri concordando, mas não quer solta-la.

-Não quer mesmo ficar?

-Não posso. – Resmunga ela. – Prometi ajudar minha colega de casa amanhã bem cedo.

Xiao Zhan responde algo que a faz sorrir. Nem mesmo notando que do outro lado da rua a uma distância significativa, estava Yibo dentro de um esportivo vermelho sangue.

Ele observava toda a cena melosa dos pombinhos, cheio de ódio e raiva crescendo como ervas daninhas em seu peito. 

De acordo com as informações que Zhuocheng lhe passou, esse homem era um pobre coitado e que aparentemente Yibo já o conhecia.

Em primeiro momento ele não tinha reconhecido a pessoa em questão pelas fotos, mas então ele se lembrou do menino brincalhão e sorridente que uma vez estudava na mesma classe que a sua antes de Yibo ser mandado por seu tio aos EUA para estudar.

O arquivo dizia que sua família tinha perdido o prestigio devido a falência do pai de Xiao Zhan e se mudado para este bairro mais pobre a quatro anos atrás. E depois que seu pai faleceu a mais ou menos um ano e meio Xiao Zhan teve que abandonar sua faculdade que estava prestes a ser concluída para sustentar a casa e pagar as dívidas de jogos que o falecido deixou. 

Definitivamente esse Xiao Zhan não tinha muito o que oferecer a Sun. De todos os brinquedinhos que ela teve, esse foi o que mais lhe intrigou.

No começo ao receber as informações de Zhuocheng, Yibo até tinha achado que era um equívoco, mas o carinho e amor que Sun tinha no rosto ao olhar para essa pessoa em questão o fez sentir-se mal e lembrar-se da traição dela com mais força.

Raiva preencheu seu coração.

Yibo inspirou profundamente tentando acalmar-se, seus dedos apertavam o volante com toda a força que conseguia. 

Ele não podia acreditar que Sun tinha trocado uma vida de dinheiro e riquezas por alguém tão pobre e insignificante como esse tal de Xiao Zhan. Era simplesmente inacreditável a situação humilhante que Sun o fez passar jogando uma amizade de anos por um homem desses.

Sem nem ao menos pensar ele simplesmente saiu do carro com toda a dignidade que ainda lhe sobrava e foi até o casal em questão. Ele nunca bateria em Sun, mas a pessoa que estava com ela já era outra história.

Sun como estava de frente para ele foi a primeira a vê-lo.

-Yibo! –Chamou ela assustada.

Por um momento Xiao Zhan franziu a testa a ouvir o que ela disse, mas no minuto seguinte sentiu apenas que alguém havia empurrado Sun para longe dele e começado a dar alguns socos em sua face. Socos significativos e precisos. Mais tarde ele pensaria e descobriria que Yibo apenas quis dar uma lição nele já que além de ter mãos pesadas, ainda era muito bom nas artes marciais.

Xiao Zhan ofegou de susto, surpreso pelo ataque repentino, sem nem ao menos ter a chance de se defender. Ele também nem saberia como já que desistiu de fazer aulas de autodefesa cedo.

Aparentemente o ex noivo de Sun estava batendo nele e usava técnicas que faziam os socos de Xiao Zhan parecerem brincadeira de criança.

-Yibo para! –Gritava Sun tentando separar os dois. – Por favor para!

Yibo mesmo ouvindo as suplicas de Sun, sentia a adrenalina da briga em suas veias.

Ele pega Xiao Zhan pelo pescoço e o joga contra o carro dela com intenção de continuar a descontar sua ira nele, mas para sua surpresa, ele se pega hesitando quando Xiao Zhan ergue seus olhos e os fixa nos dele.

Enquanto aqueles olhos brilhantes se conectavam com os dele ele se surpreendeu.

Ele não vê medo e confusão em seu olhar, apenas calor. E pela primeira vez ele percebe que o homem em baixo dele é um cara bonito. Linda linha de mandíbula, nariz pontudo e seus olhos cristalinos olhando para ele com um olhar fervoroso inexplicável, mesmo tendo apanhado de Yibo o homem não parecia ter medo dele e isso fez algo estranho disparar em seu coração, mas por respeito e carinho que algum dia já sentiu por Sun ele vai os deixar ir.

Sim ele precisa deixar os dois seguirem sua vida, antes de fazer algo com que se arrependa.

O lado predador nele vê Xiao Zhan como uma presa a altura e se contorce para sair, mas ele sabe que não deve fazer isso.

E com esse pensamento Yibo solta Xiao Zhan bruscamente sobre o carro, fazendo um som alto e oco zumbir sobre o vento da noite, à medida que ele soletrava a seguinte frase, usando as exatas palavras.

_-Não me deixe vê-los de novo!_

Ele diz cada silaba calmamente saboreando a frase em sua língua como um preludio.

E se eles forem sábios o suficiente para levarem o aviso a sério, eles ficariam seguros das garras predatórias de Yibo, caso contrário se ignorassem, as coisas poderiam ficar interessantes. E não seria de uma maneira que Sun gostaria.

Por fim Yibo se afastou, não se importando em dar uma última olhada na cena que deixava para trás, ele apenas continuou caminhando lentamente até seu próprio carro, ouvindo ao fundo uma tosse seca e engasgada de Xiao Zhan procurando desesperadamente por ar, à medida que as palavras de conforto de Sun eram ditas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo! Tudo bem com vocês? Esse capitulo em questão foi feito em um caderninho de rascunho enquanto eu assistia um show do BTS haha meu digníssimo esposo não saia do computador. ~leia-se fazendo beicinho~  
> Perceberam os personagens novos? Ji Li como sabem é o ator do nosso querido Nie Huaisang, mais conhecido como o cara que nunca sabe de nada. Wang Yizhou é o irmão Nie Mingjue.  
> Liu Haikuan, nosso maravilhoso Lan Xichen vai ser o Big Brother do Yibo aqui também.  
> Também acrescentei como par romântico desse homem lindo o nervosinho e desbocado Wang Zhuocheng. Não poderia deixar de fora nosso querido Jiang Cheng.  
> Como vocês veem eu estou incluindo personagens da série The Untamed. Originalmente eu pensei em fazer uma fanfiction com os personagens da própria serie, mas resolvi deixar baseado no trailer mesmo. Seria terrível para mim escrever um Lan Zhan sendo mal com o Wei Ying.  
> Eu resolvi colocar nosso Xiao como já sendo bissexual, mas isso não vai afetar muito o decorrer da história.  
> O próximo capítulo já está pronto, mas esse projeto não é o único em que eu trabalho, ele só é o único por ''enquanto'' que estou postando aqui, então por favor comentem e garantam que minha criatividade continue dando frutos e até quarta que vem.


	3. Let The Games Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olha o capítulo, uma semana antes do previsto. Boa leitura.

Sun passou pela porta giratória que levava ao saguão principal da Zhan Corporation na tarde seguinte. Se fosse por ela tinha vindo assim que a empresa abriu, mas Xiao Zhan para ela não vir e deixar as coisas do jeito que estão, mas ela simplesmente não podia.

Então assim que ele saiu para trabalhar, infelizmente com alguns hematomas leves no rosto, ela arrumou-se como uma digníssima socialite e saiu atrás de Yibo com intenção de tirar satisfação dele e ainda causar uma ótima impressão para os repórteres que ainda não tinham desistido de ter um furo de reportagem sobre Yibo e sua família, que ela por acaso descobriu que mesmo depois desse tempo todo, ainda faziam cabana na porta da empresa, provavelmente procurando alguma especulação para publicar.

E se por acaso Yibo negasse a vê-la, ela poderia usar a imprensa ao seu favor para obriga-lo a falar com ela.

Enxi sorriu satisfeita. Ela definitivamente tinha um plano bom, além de estar definitivamente vestida para provocar Yibo em retaliação pelo que ele fez a Xiao Zhan.

Para o encontro em questão ela escolheu usar um vestido vermelho-carmesim que gritava elegância. Eles iam até o seu joelho e emparelhavam com os sapatos pretos salto alto que ela usava. Em seu rosto uma leve maquiagem harmônica, combinava perfeitamente com seu cabelo castanho escuro solto que ondulavam por suas costas à medida que ela desfilava. Enquanto em suas orelhas estavam brincos de pérolas que Yibo tinha lhe dado como presente de formatura a alguns anos, e eles brilhavam na luz do teto do saguão, enquanto ela desfilava fingindo não ouvir os clicks dos repórteres dirigidos a si.

-Boa tarde! – Enxi sorriu elegantemente ao aproximar-se da moça responsável pela recepção.

A recepcionista em questão estava sentada atrás de um balcão alto em forma de meia-lua. E assim que ela ergueu um pouco os olhos notando quem estava ali, Sun Enxi pode ver um longo brilho de surpresa no olhar da moça.

-Oh boa tarde senhorita...! – Ela disse agarrando rapidamente o telefone e ligando para alguém.

Sun apenas sorriu, nem precisando dizer o que queria. Essas situações já aconteceram antes quando ela vinha visitar Yibo.

-Uh-huh, senhorita Sun Enxi está aqui, hum, ela acabou de chegar, sim, senhor. Claro, senhor. Obrigado, Sr.

Desligando, a recepcionista voltou sua atenção para Sun mais uma vez. 

-Ele está terminando uma ligação, mas estará com você em breve. Se você quiser subir fique à vontade.

Sun Enxi sorriu para ela antes de agradecer e foi para o elevador. Os repórteres lá fora do prédio tornaram-se mais eufóricos à medida que Sun desaparecia de suas lentes e entrava no elevador.

Como esperava assim que ela chegou no andar de Yibo várias cabeças olharam para ela como se questionassem o motivo de sua ida a empresa mesmo com o casamento cancelado, mas ela fingiu não ligar. Os motivos que a levavam ali não era da conta de ninguém.

E com esse pensamento ela resolveu ignorar as fofocas e seguir seu caminho, mas ela mal caminhou alguns passos e foi interceptada.

-Senhorita Sun Enxi, senhor Yibo vai vê-la agora. – Disse um homem de meia idade que ela sabia ser o assessor de Yibo. Que se ela não se enganava chamava senhor Yumi ou algo do tipo. 

Ela sorriu aliviada, enquanto ele fazia sinal para ela segui-lo até a porta sofisticada que berrava em letras prateadas Wang Yibo CEO.

Como um completo cavaleiro senhor Yuni abriu a porta para Sun esperando que ela passasse e assim que ela entrou no escritório ele fechou a porta novamente atrás dela. Oferecendo a privacidade que ela queria e precisava para gritar e ameaçar Yibo.

Então uma vez que estava ela sozinha com o CEO ela abandonou o sorriso elegante e falso de seus lábios e fitou Yibo com uma raiva crescente.

Ele estava sentando confortavelmente atrás de sua mesa mogno, vestindo um terno negro com uma das pernas cruzadas em cima no joelho, enquanto em seus lábios pintavam um sorriso longo e debochado. Um copo de Whisky com gelo estava equilibrado em sua mão esquerda, como um maldito um rei, sem nem perder a pose.

-A que devo a honra. – Diz ele com uma voz suave. – Você está linda como sempre, ainda mais com esses brincos tão caros e bonitos, tenho certeza de quem os escolheu tem bom gosto!

O sangue de Sun ferveu, talvez ela não devesse ter usado um de seus presentes afinal.

-Corte a porcaria Wang Yibo! – Diz ela com raiva – Quem você pensa que é para ir atrás de Xiao Zhan e fazer aquilo?

Ela bate uma das mãos em cima da mesa de Yibo e em resposta ele ergue uma das sobrancelhas como se questionasse o comportamento dela, mas não diz nada, então ela continua.

-O problema é entre mim e você, deixe Xiao Zhan fora disso!

Yibo não diz nada por um momento, apenas bebericou calmamente sua bebida analisando Sun de cima baixo sem perder a classe, antes de soltar o copo em cima de sua mesa com um pequeno click e resolver falar.

\- Esses últimos dias eu tenho usado para refletir e pensar sobre o que te levou a me trair e viver uma vida sem as riquezas -Diz ele com um pouco de emoção na voz – Riquezas essas que você tanto amava, mas confesso que eu realmente só intendi recentemente o motivo.

Sun franziu a testa não compreendendo onde Yibo queria chegar, então ele continuou.

\- Hoje pela manhã eu pedi ao meu advogado para analisar alguns documentos que envolviam você e sua família, por um acaso alguns minutos antes de você chegar eu recebi sua ligação confirmando tais diligencias.

Enxi suspirou. Essa conversa definitivamente estava indo para uma direção que ela não previu.

-Todos os nossos anos e anos de amizade, de companheirismo, um cuidando do outro, defendendo um ao outro. – Ele faz uma pausa para controlar a voz e depois continua – Tudo isso não valeu nada para você?

Sun suspira sentindo magoa na voz de Yibo e encolhe os ombros, finalmente decidindo sentar-se em uma das cadeiras do escritório.

-Eu sin... – Ela tentou se justificar, mas Yibo a interrompeu erguendo um dedo para silencia-la. Aparentemente sua chance de se desculpar havia acabado a algum tempo.

\- Você ao menos poderia ter me contado sobre os planos ocultos de seus pais. 

Sun ofegou, piscando os olhos. Então Yibo realmente descobriu.

-Porquê Enxi? – Pergunta ele cansado. Cansado de sempre ser apunhalado pelas costas.

Ela suspirou, não fazia mais sentido esconder.

\- Minha mãe ameaçou me deserdar com o apoio do meu pai se eu não fizesse o que ela queria e eu tinha medo de perder tudo, nessa época eu ainda não tinha conhecido Xiao Zhan e compreendido que ser alguém humilde não é ruim.

Yibo trinca os dentes irritado. Ouvir a confissão vindo dela estava sendo um pouco duro demais.

Era praticamente um plano perfeito, quando ele acionasse a clausula de divórcio por pena de Sun, ele perderia suas açoes, assim como o poder e os lucros da empresa no processo. 

-Sim, sua mãe sabia que eu confiava em você o suficiente para assinar aquele maldito acordo pré-nupcial sem ler e usou seu medo de viver sem dinheiro para me usar.

-Yibo eu não espero que você entenda meus motivos, mas isso nem importa mais também já que o casamento não aconteceu. 

Yibo agora ri alto e sem humor, elevando mais o mal humor de Sun

– Se você tivesse tido a decência de me contar o que sabia sobre seus pais eu poderia ter dado um jeito.

Sun ficou em silencio por um momento, sem justificativa, ela sabia que tinha cometido um erro grave em não confiar em Yibo, a pessoa que ela mais conhecia em sua vida, mas já era tarde demais. Estava claro que um pedido de desculpas não bastaria mais. Então mesmo sabendo que errou, ela continuou a falar.

-Esqueça Yibo, agora já é tarde e nada vai mudar o que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer.

Ele solta um ruído debochado.

-Certo, você tem razão – Diz ele voltando a pegar o copo da mesa e bebericar sua bebida – Você fez sua escolha e eu fiz as minhas, agora lide com suas consequências.

-Que consequências? – Pergunta Sun sentindo a irritação tremer sob sua voz.

Ele brincou com borda do copo antes de erguer seu olhar novamente para ela.

\- Espere e verá Enxi, fui complacente demais com você ao pensar que meus sentimentos em algum momento foram importantes. – Ele riu sem humor – Eu deveria saber melhor que não poderia confiar em você sendo filha de quem é.

Sun bufa irritada ao ouvi-lo compara-la com seus pais.

-Se você quer saber a verdade, o motivo real desse casamento não acontecer é que não queria justamente terminar como eles.

\- Certo, princesinha, suas palavras não me importam mais -Adverte ele antes de abrir um pequeno sorriso de lado que é quase imperceptível. – Independentemente dos resultados que meu advogado dissesse ao telefone eu estava mesmo pronto para esquecer tudo, mas obviamente aqui está você, mesmo eu tendo avisado para ficar longe de mim.

Sun estremeceu, ela podia sentir uma veia de sua testa pulsando com a ameaça velada dele.

-Você que não ouse mexer com as pessoas que eu amo! – Ela grita com raiva e dessa vez Yibo ri alto em troca.

-Descobri recentemente que as pessoas que você diz amar acabam não significando muito para você.

Ela balança a cabeça, negando o comentário dele.

-Cresça _Bo_ , não somos mais criança, não leve isso tão a sério mais – Diz ela com desprezo.

A expressão de Yibo treme ao ouvir como ela o chamou, raiva cru e simples cresce em seu peito. Ele aperta firmemente os longos dedos sobre o copo que estava em suas mãos tentando se acalmar, mesmo sabendo que ela estava apenas jogando com ele. Citar o apelido que apenas sua falecida mãe usava com ele foi covardia, mas por fim ele decide que sua vingança para ela viria lentamente, então ele continuou no jogo dela.

-E não me leve a mal, mas talvez você deva agradecer a Xiao Zhan e pedir desculpas por ter sido covarde e agredi-lo, pois foi ele que me fez intender que ser humilde não é ruim e desistir do casamento, caso contrário quem estaria na miséria daqui um tempo seria você. 

Yibo balança a cabeça como se não acreditasse na ousadia dela, mas com classe ele coloca seu copo vazio na mesa, antes de responde-la lentamente.

-Eu vou te dar um lembrete _Sunny_ , algo que eu acho que você não se lembra, mas eu Wang Yibo sou um ótimo amigo e companheiro _a quem_ _merece é claro_ –Diz ele pontuando a última frase calmamente enquanto lançava um olhar ameaçador para ela. - Mas como _inimigo sou a pior pessoa com quem você poderia lidar e esteja avisada que nossa amizade não existe mais._

Agora era a vez de Sun rir debochada, infelizmente ignorando a advertência dele, esquecendo com quem estava lidando. Este não era mais aquele Yibo que passou dez anos ao seu lado, que sempre chorava com a morte de seus pais buscando consolo nos braços dela, mas sim o poderoso CEO Wang Yibo que foi obrigado a amadurecer sozinho em outro país por anos e depois quando voltou pensando que sua luta havia acabado por estar finalmente em casa, teve que mais uma vez lutar e aprender a sobreviver no meio de pessoas obcecadas por dinheiro e poder que clamavam por sua derrota. Homem este que ela havia traído por ganancia.

\- Faça me rir _Bo_ , mas se você quer assim, que assim seja então. – Diz Sun levantando-se elegantemente de sua cadeira e caminhando até a porta do escritório, parando com a mão na maçaneta na porta. –Eu vou deixar claro uma última coisa. Eu não me importo mais com você ou com quem você acha que é, só fique longe de nós de uma vez por todas!

Ele sabe que nesse nós ela se refere a Xiao Zhan, mas Yibo não se importa. 

-E mais uma coisa, vá para o inferno!

E então com um último olhar Enxi vai embora exatamente como entrou, sorriso falso aos lábios que não chegavam exatamente aos olhos. Perdendo o olhar enigmático e tempestuoso que Yibo portava enquanto fitava a porta fechada por onde ela passou.

Realmente ninguém poderia dizer que ele não tinha avisado. Ele tinha sido complacente e advertido que não era para ela mexer com ele de novo, mas pelo visto ela não tinha ouvido sua obvia advertência.

Yibo pega seu telefone e disca para seu assistente, e quando este atende Yibo desliga em seguida, nem perdendo tempo para dizer o que queria na linha. Assim Sr. Yuni saberia que deveria comparecer a sua sala urgente.

E após poucos minutos o senhor de meia idade entra na sala do CEO, portando uma expressão profissional e ética.

-Sr. me chamou? – Pergunta ele com um pequeno tablete nos braços rente ao peito. 

-Sim, sente-se por favor, preciso que você faça algo pessoal para mim.

O assistente de Yibo assente com a cabeça em silencio, antes de sentar-se próximo a mesa de seu chefe.

\- O que você deseja Sr...?

Yibo coloca uma mão ao queixo refletindo o que fazer, mas por fim decide.

\- Preciso que você intermede uma compra de imóveis para mim, provavelmente esses imóveis não estarão à venda.

Ele pega uma pasta em uma das gavetas de sua mesa e empurra para seu funcionário.

\- A compra será de patrimônio pessoal ou da empresa?

Sr. Yuni recolhe a pasta e a segura junto ao tablete. Confusão serpenteando seu rosto, mas o empresário ignora.

-Pessoal. – Responde ele com sua postura fria de gelo. 

-Certo, farei as ligações e avisarei o senhor. – Diz o assistente teclando algo em seu tablete, antes de se dirigir ao chefe novamente – Mais alguma coisa senhor?

\- Apenas mais uma, as ações da Sun Corporation ainda estão caindo?

\- Sim senhor. 

Yibo bate os dedos em cima de sua mesa pensando com calma se ele faria uma jogada perigosa dessas agora, antes de se dirigir novamente ao homem. 

-Cancele minha agenda para o resto da tarde e marque uma reunião urgente com meu advogado. 

-Certo Sr. com licença. – Diz o Sr. Yuni antes de sair porta a fora. 

Assim que se encontra sozinho em sua sala, Yibo sorri misterioso traçando um planejamento mental de suas próximas ações.

Ele realmente tinha a intenção de deixar tudo o que aconteceu apenas em sua memória, começando pela humilhação pública que ele sofreu, mas a descoberta do recente golpe era demais para suportar.

E Sun Enxi ainda aparece em sua empresa provocando ele, ao exigir satisfação por algo que ela também errou em primeiro lugar.

Então apenas bastava aceitar que as peças no tabuleiro haviam se movido. Esquecer de uma vez por todas tudo o que passou ao lado de Enxi, todo o carinho e parceria que eles já tiveram um dia morreria ali.

Ele finalmente aceitaria entrar nesse jogo maldito e apesar dele não ter sido a primeira pessoa a ter mexido as peças, ele seria com certeza o único a se sair vitorioso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, meu povo? Beleza? O que acharam do capítulo? Confesso que tenho um pouco de dificuldade em colocar os nomes em chinês em seus termos certos. Vocês podem ver que eu estou modificando aos poucos como a Sun Enxi é chamada. Haverá momentos que será Sun ou apenas Enxi, assim como os outros personagens.   
> As postagens vão ser indefinidas a partir de agora.   
> Infelizmente eu voltarei a trabalhar hoje, mesmo que eu não tenha me vacinado ainda, mas infelizmente minha licença acabou, então isso significa que eu estarei com menos tempo para escrever do que eu esperava, sendo que fora o trabalho eu ainda faço faculdade (estou de férias por enquanto, mas logo o estágio volta e com ele o TCC) e preciso de um tempo de lazer com minha pequena família também de vez em quando, então sejam compreensivos e colaborem.   
> Mas mesmo com o tempo mais limitado do que eu esperava eu ainda estou escrevendo haha e irei continuar atualizando a fic. E lembre-se que comentários, kudos... são o alimento do escritor e isso facilita que capítulos apareçam mais rápido ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Bom pessoal, eu passei um longo tempo cogitando se eu fazia uma versão minha do vídeo e aqui está. Quaisquer dúvidas mandem nos comentários e me digam se está ficando do jeito que vocês desejam. Se não estiver eu só lamento, estou tentando o meu melhor. Por isso os comentários são bem-vindos, ajuda na divulgação e na construção da história para a autora aqui fazer melhor.  
> Espero que tenham ficado claro para vocês que a família da Sun e Yibo aproveitaram que eles eram amigos de infância e forjaram uma união entre os dois para juntar as empresas, mas como vemos a Sun nunca quis casar. Ela conheceu o amorzinho do Xiao e se apaixonou.  
> Yibo está puto de raiva com a Sun, não por ela ter se apaixonado, mas por ela não ter confiado nele para fazer as coisas do jeito que ele considerava certo. Ele realmente gostava dela como amiga e sente que ela feriu o enorme ego dele, então agora ele pretende se vingar. Coitado do bebe Xiao.


End file.
